


Perfect World

by RedFez



Series: Dreams of Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares, Nothing is ever happy in my writing, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams are worse than the nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect World

It's moments like these that Dean loves the most. A calm breeze sweeping over the ground, ever so slightly stirring the red and orange leaves littering the grass. The sun hanging high in the sky, minutely warming the dirt beneath his feet. Everything is gentle, and nice, and calm - tranquil.

Moments like these never come often. They tend to be cherished, held onto for life.

Cas being beside him is just an extra benefit. Another good thing in a world of bad.

Sam's almost always there, only rarely gone.

Sometimes, Garth will show up. Bobby will make the occasional appearance as well. There's a slight sting when Jo and Ellen show up, a reminder that they're both dead. Despite that small fact, they appear with small smiles on their faces.

Everything is well...perfect in these moments. Cas is standing beside him, and usually he slips his hand into Dean's. Dean loves when Cas does that.

No words are ever spoken at these times, the world quiet beyond the breeze and rustling of leaves and grass.

And then Dean will wake up, remind himself that Cas is dead. Dead since he walked into that lake and blew up, spreading leviathans throughout the country.

That's when everything hurts. A physical ache, burning throughout Dean's body.

Sam notices. He questions Dean about it. Dean shuts Sam out, refuses to talk about. Refuses to say how his dreams are filled with Cas.

Cas just being there for him, never speaking a word.

And Dean has to remind himself that Cas is dead.

Sometimes, Dean thinks that that perfect world hurts more than his nightmares do.


End file.
